Super Bass
by font dial 99
Summary: Nami una chica con una reputación horrible gracias a sus desastres amorosos conoce al chico nuevo de la escuela y da un vuelco a lo que pensaba...
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos este es otro LuNa XD no se cuando me resignare a hacer NaLu bueno disfruten

Disclaimer:One Piece no es mio es de Eichiro Oda.

* * *

><p>Odio los Lunes-dijo Nami al despertar-odio el sol-pues al tratar de levantarse de la cama uno de los rayos que se coló en su ventana y le había dado en el ojo izquierdo.<p>

-Nami baja a desayunar-dijo Nojiko

-ok-grito Nami-odio los desayunos-bueno veamos que me pongo para ir a la odiada escuela

Al abrir su closet lo único que se imaginan que dijo fue

-odia mi ropa de tianguis-pensó Nami-pero bueno hay personas peores

Tomo lo primero que encontró que fue unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa naranja y sus inseparables tenis negros converse

-Nami se te va a enfriar-grito por segunda vez Nojiko

-ya voy me estoy atando las cintas-grito Nami-por dios ya cásate pensó en sus adentros

Nami bajo, se sentó ,comió, se levanto , tomo su mochila y exclamo

-ya me voy nos vemos más tarde-dijo al cerrar la puerta

El camino de casa a escuela no era tan largo ya que vivía a solo 3 calles de esta ,Nami solo se la paso pensando solo media cuadra por que...

-!BUU!-grito Vivi

-AAAAAAAA POR DIOS TE DOY TODO LO QUE TENGO MENOS MI INOCENCIA SOY CATOLICA ESTOY DESTINADA A SER VIRGEN HASTA EL MATRIMONIO POR FAVOR-dijo Nami

-JJAJAJAJJAAJAJJA-este va para youtube-dijo Robin quien tenia una cámara en sus manos

-son las mejores amigas que e tenido pero te juro que esta amistad me va a matar un día-dijo Nami

-no seas exagerada-dijo Robin

-oye oíste el rumor-dijo Vivi

-¿cuál que el profesor de danza Bon Clay salió del closet?-dijo Nami sin animo

-no ese no pero se le notaba mucho comoquiera-dijo Vivi

-el chisme de que hay un alumno nuevo en la escuela y al parecer es millonario y viene de Inglaterra-dijo Robin

-¿enserió creen esas estupideces de rumores? ?quien en su sano juicio que es millonario va a una escuela de Japón cuando está en Inglaterra?-dijo Nami

-bueno has oído hablar de los milagros-dijo Robin

-chicas lamento bajarles la nube pero ya son las 7:50 y nos falta mucho por recorrer no quiere que el - profesor me vuelva a castigar por llegar tarde otra vez-dijo Nami viendo su reloj

-¿Nami tu reloj no estaba atrasado 5 min?-dijo VIvi

-sí pero no lo puedo cambiar-dijo Nami

-!CARAJO!-gritaron las 3 quien salieron corriendo

después de 3 min

-LLEGAMOS-dijo Nami cansada quien se tiro en su banco

-sí pero son las 7:53-dijo Robin quien acababa de ver el reloj del salón

-debo de dejar de comprar relojes por catalogo-dijo Nami

-!CHICOS EL RUMOR ES VERDADERO!-se oyó por el pasillo

Todos inmediatamente se asomaron a ver a las ventanas el creador de los gritos,

no era más que una costosa y gran limosina la provocante de esto

-¿que rayos?-dijo Nami

Pues gracias a que se sentaba justo alado de la ventana pudo llegar a ver el chisme

-te dije ,los milagros existen-dijo Robin sonriendo

En ese momento se bajo un hombre en traje del auto quien camino y camino y camino hasta llegar a la ultima puerta de la gran carroza se abrió la dichosa puerta y primero se vio un hombre alto de traje negro y camisa naranja corbata azul después salió un chico de no más de 17 con un sombrero de paja traje negro camisa roja corbata negra quien saco una mochila con él en el hombro y le dijo algo a el hombre que le había abierto la puerta y después cerró la puerta y la limosina se fue y los 2 caminaron hacia la entrada del colegio inmediatamente notaron un la gran atención que llamaban pero no le hicieron caso y siguieron avanzando hasta entra a la escuela pasaron 3 segundo de silencio y sono la campana escolar. Todos se sentaron rápidamente pues el profesor Shanks llegaría pronto y es estricto si las cosas a su modo no salen, pero pasaron segundos minutos al final todos estaban desordenados platicando y haciendo murmullo

cuando se abrió la puerta y automáticamente todos se sentaron

-buenos días chicos-dijo Shanks

-~buenos días profesor Shanks~-contesto la clase

-chicos animo parece que van a morir-dijo el profesor como lo hace cada mañana

-pero hoy si tendrán una razón para tener animo pues tenemos un nuevo estudiante-

-?-es la perfecta descripción que se hizo en la cara de los muchachos

-así es denle la bienvenida a mi sobrino Monkey -dijo el profesor y como por arte de magia se abrió la puerta y un chico moreno y delgado en traje y con sobrero de paja entro al salón de clases

Camino hacia el escritorio dejo una carpeta en el pero al dejarla volteo los ojos hacia la clase que estaban en serenidad total viendo el nuevo compañero

-pero vamos chico preséntate-dijo Shank

el chico se voltio miro a la clase y exclamo

-mi nombre es Luffy y vengo de Inglaterra pero originalmente me crie aquí así que no soy tan diferente como piensan-finalizo con una sonrisa

-Luffy el único lugar disponible para que te sientes es enfrente de Zoro-dijo Shnks mirando hasia la multitud

-Zoro levanta la ma... ¿esta dormido verdad?-dijo Shanks

-usted que cree-dijo Nami quien se sienta atras de Zoro

-¿Nami lo podrias despertar?-dijo Shanks-bueno Luffy creo que debes de saber ya quien es Zoro así que por qué no tomas asiento-dijo Shanks

-okey lo despertare !ZORO SE ROBAN TU KATANA!-grito Nami sorprendiendo a Luffy

-maldito devuelvela -Zoro se levatnto de golpe pero gracias a dios Luffy ya había tomado asiento enfrente de el.

-¿quien es el?-dijo al notar la presencia del pelinegro

-es Luffy nuestro nuevo compañero de clases-dijo Shanks

-a bienvenido al infierno amigo-dijo Zoro

lo que provoco que Luffy riera y se volteara con una sonrisa

-gracias-dijo

Pero ese simple acto hiso que las chicas del salón lo encotnraran lindo,y que los chicos le lanzaran una mirada de envidia

-bueno Zoro toma asiento y habrán sus libro en la página 356-dijo Shanks

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>De acuerdo me gusta poner a Luffy como rico pero bueno es un preyecto que salio de la nada alas 12:00 y termino alas 3 am pero bueno dejen reviews<p>

Siento no poder actualizar pero es que resulta que lo hiso antes de ver la saga de Impel Down y primero la terminare para luego subir un capitulo sin errores Bad boy esta en proceso de editacion :p

Bye!


	2. Recreo

2 horas después en la cafetería

-por fin termino-dijo Nami

-tienes razón fue una de las clases mas aburridas en la historia-dijo Robin

-si los delfines no hablan-dijo Vivi

-?que rayos?-dijo Nami

pero al voltear a ver a Vivi noto que estaba distraída volteando a ver a Luffy quien charlaba con Zoro y Ussop

-a tu tambien eres del sequito acosador que hace 30min inauguro Hancock-dijo Nami apuntando con el pulgar de lado a la mesa de atras quienes eran unas chicas que miraban a Luffy y suspiraban

-no es solo que no me lo podrán negar el tipo es sexy-dijo Vivi quien ya veía a sus 2 amigas

-Sexy?-dijo Nami quien volvió a dirigir la mirada a Luffy y sintió un golpe en el pecho

-pues yo diría misterioso-dijo Robin

-yo digo que es un narcotraficante vendedor de cocaína ya saben en las películas la mafia siempre está en Italia o Inglaterra-dijo Nami pues al sentir ese sentimiento que no sabía cual era lo primero que se le ocurrió es insultarlo

-Oigan Zoro me dijo que le dijiera a las chicas de atrás que dejen de ver a Luffy -dijo Robin quien miraba su celular

-me prestas tu teléfono?-dijo Nami

-claro-dijo Robin

-Zoro tu celular suena -dijo Ussop

-a es un mensaje de Robin-dijo Zoro

-que dice?-dijo Luffy

Robin *-*:

Nami:

No soy tu perra :)

Zoro lo dijo en voz alta luego volteo a ver a Nami quien sonreía alzando su mano como saludo

-ya respondió-dijo Robin

Zoro 3:

Ussop:

es que comer con miradas es incomodo :S

Robin:

esta bien pero cobrare :)

-Nami si quieres voy yo sola-dijo Robin

-está bien -dijo Nami

Robin se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa de las hermanas Boa y su sequito profesional

-Oigan chicas les importaría ser menos obvias y dejar de hostigar a la gente?-dijo Robin

-quien eres tu para decirme que hacer-se levanto Hancock

En ese momento todos en la cafetería se quedaron callados y mirando ala escena

-"Diablos"-pensó Zoro

-nadie solo decia ya que molestan a la gente-dijo Robin calmada

-Nami ya conseguí cambio-grito la cocinera de la cafeteria

-a ya voy Kokoro-Basan-dijo Nami

Nami se levanto y empezó a caminar

-y tu también no eres nadie para decir que hacer ya me canse de que la escuela te obedesca-dijo Hancock pero Nami siguió con su camino

-oye me escuchas?-dijo Hancock

-déjala en paz-dijo Robin tratando de calmar a Hancock

Hancock hiba a lanzar un puñetazo hacia Nami pero lo esquivo agachándose completamente tomo el pie de Hancock y lo alzo al aire provocando que Hancock cayera al suelo Nami quien sequia agachado la le dijo

-Nis siquiera estaba enterada que obligaba a la gente a seguir mis ordenese pero si quieres no las sigas te aseguro que no me importa

Nami le ofreció la mano a Hancock para que se levantara Hancock ledio un manotazo y la ignoro poniendosse de pie sola,Nami siguió con su camino

-sabes que te castigaran por eso?-dijo Kokoro-Basan

-fue en defensa personal -tu cambio -djo kokoro bassan sinimportar lo que dijeran Nami seria la misma desde chica.

Nami se volteo y se dio cuenta de la gran atención que recibía

-ustedes también quieren un golpe por ver a gente comer?-dijo Nami

Como si le hubieran aplanado a un boton todos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y siguieron con su platica

-Gracias Nami-dijo Robin

-De nada-contesto con una sonrisa

3 horas después

-VIERNES!-grito Vivi

-tienes planes Vivi-pregunto Nami

-Si ire con Pell al cine-dijo Vivi feliz de la vida

-No hay ninguna fiesta-dijo Nmai un poco triste pues era una gran fiestera

-Nami ven a mi casa a ver películas te quedas a dormir y mañana nos vamos a la fiesta de el bar de Franky-dijo Robin

-Me parece una buena idea a las 7?-pregunto Nami

-si a las 7…..


End file.
